skylers pov
by goldiechikz95
Summary: umm susk at reviews just R


_**Chapter One**_

_**So, I got this idea while I was online. It's a small cross over with the movie Four Brothers. I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I only own Skyler, no one else.**_

_**The fights started just before the three of us got hurt. Mom wanted Skyler to be left out of the family business before she got really hurt. She was more adventurous than Sam and I ever were, she was fearless. Dad said it was too late, which it probably was, for her to get out since she already knew what was out there. But when we got hurt it was like the straw. Skyler wasn't even hurt that bad, she was stuck in the hospital for almost a week.**_

_**We were on a hunt in Virginia, what we thought would be a simple salt and burn. It turned into a demon possession along with a vengeful spirit. Nothing went wrong with taking out the spirit, but when I had Sam and Skyler with me the demon made a guest appearance. It was just outside the hotel we were staying at and we were just coming back from picking up food. Skyler wanted to go with me because she rarely wanted to be away from me at that time and Sam just didn't want to stay in the room in case another fight broke out.**_

_**I lost control of the car, but there was no reason for me to have lost control. The road were dry, the was no gravel outside the parking lot, nothing. Before the car flipped I saw the black eyed man standing in the middle of the parking lot. Skyler had a fractured wrist and Sam broke his arm pretty badly. I woke up about 3 days later in the hospital, with Skyler curled up to my side. I heard my parents whispering fiercely, not wanting to wake any one up.**_

_**"See John! This is exactly way I want her out! Dean's almost 18, he'll make his own decisions and Sam has been around this too long to know anything else. But Skyler is still young."**_

_**"Mary, she's alright. They are all going to be okay. She already knows about this world, it's too late to pull her out."**_

_**"No, it's not!"**_

_**I remember rolling my eyes, tired of hearing the same fight over and over again. As soon as I spoke up they stopped and began to ask if I was okay and how I was feeling. About a week and a half later, they filed for a divorce. Skyler was really upset, she had a lot of nightmares and ended up in my room a lot unable to sleep.**_

_**I thought everything was going to stay fairly normal, until my mom came into my room and told me that dad was getting custody of Sam and me and she was getting Skyler. She and Skyler were moving as soon as the divorce was finalized. I had never been more mad at the two of them in my entire life. They were ripping apart our already dysfunctional family.**_

_**The weeks up until everything was final I fought like hell to keep my sister with me.**_

_**"Mom, who's going to keep an eye on her? What if she gets picked on?"**_

_**"Dean, she'll be able to take care of herself. She'll be fine. You need to stop this, you father is too stubborn. Skyler can't live like this. I already had to watch two of my children kill, I won't watch her do the same thing."**_

_**Three weeks. That's all it took, then she was gone. It been 11 years and I haven't seen her or heard from her once. She's about 19 now, two more years and she'll be going to the bars. I know nothing about her, not even what she looks like now. The last time I saw her she was 8 years old, I'm sure she doesn't look the same. I'm still mad at them, she's alone. There are things out there, dangerous things, and I can't protect her from them. I don't know if she can protect herself from them, she might not remember the training she had. I hope she's alright.**_

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: So that the first chapter, I have most of the story worked out in my head. This chapter was more of the back story, intro or whatever to the plot of the story. So next coming chapters will have more dialogue and it may or may not be in Dean's POV. The POV might change sometimes, depending on what I feel like doing. Well, here you go enjoy. And I'll up date my other stories soon. **_


End file.
